P.H.I.L. Gun
The P.H.I.L. (Particularly High Intensity Laser) Gun is a piece of alien tech collected by the UNWD from a meteorite crash site and usually stored in the UNWD base. Since an attempt was made at stealing the weapon it was transferred to secure storage at Loch & Keye Containment. History The gun was found in the smouldering remains of a crashed interstellar supply pod that landed in Yorkshire, UK. The only person to spot the object as it headed towards Earth was Treade Blinton, an astronomer stationed at the Near Earth Meteor Observatory. She was prevented from reporting the sighting, and instructed to delete the records of it by Agent ?, who arrived at her otherwise deserted place of work and made her aware of the requirement for secrecy. Soon after, the UNWD sent a team to the crash site, recovered everything they could and moved it to the UNWD base's basement. Treade was hired by the UNWD, then, to help analyse the item and its origins alongside a team of specialists. After the weapon was deemed dangerous but unusable by human hands, it was placed on a table ready for storage. Before it could be locked away, however, Slug-Man succeeded in breaking into the UNWD base, having heard a rumour about their possession of alien tech, with the aims of stealing as much of value as possible. He found the gun, picked it up with his sticky slime, and was shocked to discover the trigger could be activated only by slime-based creatures. Agent ? captured the thief soon after, and Slug-Man, too, was hired by the UNWD. While planning his attack on the Bio-Slime Monster during the Bio-Slime Scandal, Slug-Man needed a weapon that could fire the only thing capable of permanently damaging it- more Bio-Slime. He stole a vial of the corrosive Bio-Slime 2.0 and found it could be injected into the P.H.I.L. Gun to shoot the acidic slime long distances, along with a laser for good measure. When confronting the monster, Slug-Man had Agent ? deliver the modified gun to him, then using it to blast the Bio-Slime Monster to oblivion. After this use, Jonah Gordonson deemed the gun too dangerous to keep around where thieves could get to it, and, along with the rest of the alien tech not currently being analysed, sent it to Loch & Keye's facility in Scotland for safekeeping. If ever Slug-Man needs it again, though, he'll have access to it there. Details * The gun can only be fired by slime-based creatures, possibly pointing towards it originating on Pluto, home of a long-dormant civilisation of slime aliens. * The gun also specialises in shooting liquids and slime in a spiral guided by its laser, possibly meaning it was not intended as a weapon but instead a mode of transportation. Trivia * Treade Blinton's first meeting with Agent ? was seen in a short story written by Cai around the same time as Slug-Man Story 1's first publication, but no links were made between the two until later. * The acronym 'P.H.I.L.' is a reference to the character Phil Coulson in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, famous for having an overpowered gun that he doesn't "even know what this does" * The design of the gun and its silver colour takes cues from the weaponry seen in the Men In Black film series. Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts Category:UNWD Equipment